creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pencilmation 666 - Thruthy Thruth
Introduction Renember that show on YouTube called Pencilmation? It's about Pencilmates and Pencilmisses that alyways get "bullied" by a pencil. I used to work at Pencilmation studios as a director assistant. One day, one of the Pencilmation animators (now i known his name, "Ivan Odongkara", he animated "Having A Blast") says : "We should make the series better with a special!" and he made such horror. The next day he showed he burned 2 DVD's. We popped in the first DVD called "Pencilmation - Seasons 2 to 9!" DVD 1 "Pencilmation - Season 2 to 9!" It first start with a Warner Bros. warning screen. Then, strangely, the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo appears. Then we see a menu. It's just boring text on a white background that says : # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 # Season 9 # Bonus Material # Play All # Fast Play After we played every season 2-9 episode (from "Bettermorphosis" to "The Lamp Champ") it cuts to the bonus material menu, taken from the official Pencilmation DVD, except below "Nuttin' Wrong With Candy" there's "Pencilmation #666 : Thruthy Truth". Then i'm taking courage and pressed the Thruthy Truth episode. According to the title card, this might be season 5-6 episode. Then the camera pans to Pencilmate crying and the paper background is dark, then he sniffes and says : "Stop mocking ME!!! But don't why i'm crying? BECAUSE THE PENCIL'S FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Pencilmate then continues crying. This is getting confusing... Also, even though this is a season 5-6 episode, Pencilmate has blue color! Man, i think "Man Of The Flower" wasn't the first one to have Blue Pencilmate... Then he's starting to choke, he's dead. A flashback starts. There was Pencilmiss stabbing the pencil. Blood is convering the ground. The flashback ends. Mini P sees Pencilmate dead. He starts screaming and crying everywhere. And screams at Pencilmiss's ears, and both were bleeding, and Pencilmiss was suffering. She died. Why would Mini P wanted to kill the population ? It was the creepiest episode ever. I simply continued to watch it to know the second lost episode. Mini P removed his eyes, and replaced it with black eyes. Making her the red box guy screamed of fear, he runned away from his son and cried. Before he could called the police, Mini P stabbed him in the back, and he died. He singed again, but the lyrics were different from the other one. "I like to lick blood and to have those Pencilmates and Pencilmisses died around me. Lalalalala, i want to kill them all, goodbye." The text "The End" appears. Thank god this ended. But the Pencilmation animator gave us the second DVD, named "Pencilmation Season 10-14" DVD 2 "Pencilmation Season 10-14" This time it cuts right to the menu # Season 10 # Season 11 # Season 12 # Season 13 # Season 14 # Bonus Material # Play All # Fast Play I then clicked "Bonus Material" to see the lost episode. The episode begins. As you can see, now (again according to the title card) this is an early season 11 cartoon. It's called "Thruthy Truth II". It started with Mini P making annoying sounds, Pencilmate said “Kid stop!!!”, then Mini P replied with “No you can’t make me bald dummy!!!”, then Mini P laughs at Pencilmate, this is where things get dark, Pencilmate grabs a knife and cuts Mini P’s head off. The Red Box Guy comes in and said “MOTHERFUCKER HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!? THATS IT IM CALLING THE POLICE”, then Pencilmate turns to a vilain, his eyes is replaced with red eyes, then he said “No your not dummy...”, then Pencilmate chokes the Red Box Guy, which screams, and then he dies. Pencilmate grabs a lighter, he grabs Pencilmiss, blocks all the pages with wood, then he and Pencilmiss went outside, Then Pencilmate lits the drawing book on fire with everyone else locked in, Then the grandma character makes a blood curdling scream, then she dies. Pencilmate grabs a gun, then he went to the guy that holds the pencil (Ross Bollinger), then he grabbed Ross and Ama Bollinger, then he shot them, they let out a very loud scream, then shot them again, and then they died, then it cuts to a scene with Pencilmate leaving the real-life town, with the town being on fire, then the episode ended with complete static. Finally i called Ross Bollinger to fire that Pencilmation animator, and then i leaved the studio. Now i banned my kids into seeing Pencilmation ever again. The End. Category:Pencilmation Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes